<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Predator: new hunt by Sasori13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356327">Predator: new hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13'>Sasori13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien vs Predator (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding her way back home, alexa woods reflect on her experience and wondered why offer her a spear. What’s left of her will she ever find out what or where they went?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexa Woods/Yautja (Predator)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexa ever since that night suffered nightmares, her crew who she felt responsiblity being slaughtered by Creatures you’d only see in movies and serpent with double mouths. She dreamt of the only creature she called scar help her out the bond they had when the assumed victory and he marked her. The alarm rung forcing alexa to scream. Her mother ran in “Alexa it’s ok” she shook. As her grandmother walked in “you woke the child” she sighed “I’m sorry just a nightmare again.<br/>
Alexa got up cleaning herself up as she heard “you still have yet to tell us about the  *t* on your cheek” alexa stared “you wouldn’t believe me. She has never spoke about the hunters and when the government found out about this they’ve disclosed little about them except they like to hunt and she knew that already... she pondered if scar was dead did they bury him at least, she remembered the archeologists saying they were teens.<br/>
Unbeknownst to her a shift between the old ways of the yuatja will change.</p><p>Yautja homeworld </p><p>The hunter stood not wanting to be upgraded to anything it was a sign of weakness those were not their ways..but he had to think quickly, he’s mate laid next to him as he watched her chest rise and fall, he’d always loved her and swore on his first true hunt they’d celebrate and she’d bare him a son. They elders stood as the now war between each other was heated “they northern abominations will force us eventually! We can’t hide they are getting closer” one roared “they just want the men to upgrade not the women..” the young hunter stared, the older hunter was shatia’s father and he was in constant trouble for his daughter to chose him as a mate.<br/>
As the sun began to set the northern hunters appeared “you men it is time to harvest a upgrade is needed!” Shatia woke as the commotion was louder than usual. Matoka what’s happening?” He stared “I don’t want to be updated” the larger hunters appeared and dragged him away, with a few more hunters. The trip back was long as the gate opened he thought of possible ways to escape as they entered the lab he saw a dead doctor and overheard how he recreated a armore to stop the abomination. “That’s how he’d escape grab that item jump on a ship and go.  Taking his armor and helmet the hunter stared “I’m gonna be a fugitive for this. Every hunters has heard the hunter who faced a queen xenomorph with a human he found worthy of the clan. After that the planet got word of his death and the unexpected knowing that ship Incase would fall back to earth they dedcided to fly it to unknown territory were it drifted, he recalled many wives mourned their husbands and leader the fugitive hunter witnessed how the upgrades would force the traditional hunters on a slab as the inject varies of serums into him, the sound of screams and the way the bones abd skin would crack and stretch horribly till it stopped.  This was his channce backing up he slipped unnoticed gathering his weapons and cloaking decvice. He found the item ne was looking for, once in the clear he spotted his ship it was smaller but easy to slip out hopefully undetected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Project stargazer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fugitive hunter now captured his equipment taken by humans his mission must be completed </p><p>lou-dte kale-child maker</p><p>May have explicit content</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Treager yelled “get him on the table now be gentle and lets not wake h8m please for the love of god!” The team got bloodwork, scans to figure out what exactly were these things are. They had to keep pumping him with tranquilizers as test and scans were complete “sir they in a way they do shared human DNA” he stared you mean they can bang a human female?” They shrugged “up worth a test?” Keys stared “wait what?” Treager smiled “its all for science..all it make him do is relax maybe while he’s out” a new intern walked in “monica you are doing this for science and if its anything like dogs were it locks inside you we’ll have to relax him farther” that made her more scared. He turned as he peaked “woah i hope that doesn’t hurt her”<br/>
She stared as scientist pulled down his undergarment as what they called it, she stared “what if he um it wakas “” he stared we’ll just knock him out unless he get heated” they helped her up and onto him as she inserted herself on him the bit hurted as she began to move on him.for a second it wasn’t bad but she still was scared it would break out and give it to her roughly. The team recorded it hear the hunter make odd sounds in his sleep. Treager smiled “he’s liking it” she turned “what if it you know?” Keys stared “bust a nut?” Traeger smile “well we’d know if it work you’re the first to bang a hunter”<br/>
She closed her eyes leaning forward as several hours she turned he’s still making that sound and i think he’s waking she turned and let out a gasp laying on the hunter “guess he finally felt excited. The guards help her off him as bit of blood trickled down  “he popped her cherry”<br/>
Traeger stared i know someone who knows about aliens </p><p>Casey Bracket,Was on her way home when a black suv pulled out and men walked up “casey bracket?” She stared “um yeah” he smiled “i have followed what you have done impressive and you are right we aren’t allowed we need your mind please” a soldier took her dog “don’t worry we handling it” as they went on helicopter to a disclose location the group stepped out and a man sat pressing the button the room shift with the secretary making a joke that pissed his co woker off. Dow the corridor she saw the scientist at work and the massive creature in the middle “i..i get to see it?” He nods as Keys walked up “yes but we ask to decontaminate yourself” the two walked in separate rooms undressing as a mist rain down on them and change into lab biohazard like outfit. She smiled looking at treager “met the predator” she turned “why do you call it that?” Well it hunts us forport” she stared “can i touch him?” He smiled and nod “you are beautiful” treager stared “we collected things from this hunter and discovered it has human dna”  she looked up shocked “you want to know if someone fucked an alien?” Right?” He nod “i mean we did see if it’s capable a girl volunteered” she stared “wait what” just as they began talking the hunter snapped out of it as everyone tried restrain it only for it to bite one. Guards poured in shooting but the doctor closes to the hunter used him as a shield throwing him back than began killing everyone it saw. Once done it looked for it’s equipment frustrated ed he slammed his hand on the table turned as casey hid stripping out her clothes the hunter stared “ugly creatures” he turned using one of the members voice he   suddenly stop buttoning the lower garment not sure what they did” he punched a human and took it’s weapon firing til they all were dead. The inten walked out as the hunter stared she cried “they made me don’t kill me” he tilt his head looking at the recording at the lab.
He walked up to her and grabbed her hand placing it on his chest  lou-dte kale...bond mates” she stared as he pointed out keys stared at how he spoke and the gestures..soon more guards came and the hunter left. As the intern unawre a van was ready to take her away. Through treager’s order “who else knows what they are? Alexa woods.?” The speaker roared “alexa is closet to the hunters go there” the fugitive hunter stared “alexa the brave one” he ran to beat them there..

Suddenly a rift opened in space the upgrade yuatja stood “i gave made my way to their galaxy will search by foot for our item my hounds will not fail” he stared “at least i get a good hunt after all” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter two: the race for humans potential and the everlasting nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fugitive has made his path to save humans, the new hunters lost their way and became bad bloods if the old ways are to stay humans must have a chance. Alexa every night suffered dreams of the hunter she help but eventually another grouo will be in the line of fire</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will be using yuatja language<br/>cjit- shit<br/>Yeyinde- brave one<br/>pauk-fuck<br/>m-di-no</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fugitive yuatja managed to break free, he prayed to the gods his love would not be harmed as he wondered if he should have brought her with him or worse. Her father forcing her to mate with a upgrade, shaking his head “no she loves me our love and bond kniws no length” he had to hurry as he used the autopilot walking to the object pressing the item to see why this was humanity’s hope. Out came a metalic yuatja like suit but human size, he tilt his head “this is what will help them someone must know our weaponry to use this?” He suddenly heard alarms putting the armor to its original size running to the console “ cjit” he had to think fast and it was that moment a rift opened and a massive warship appears “they found me” he could hear “you taken something and the elders will have your head!” The hunter ignored “bounty hunter” he than opened a rift flying through Before it closed the massive ship fired damaging the throttles. The bounty hunter smiled as the rift began to close as he pressed a series of buttons “he’s ship is damaged won’t be long till I find the crash and retrieve the item”<br/>
The fugitive’s ship buzzed with warning “ m-di! Pauck!” He bega reseving as much seeing earth’s atmosphere.</p><p>In the jungle Quinn McKenna was ready to kill his target his friend bet if he’d get him when a spot open until he saw something burning across the sky “that is coming at me!” He ran dodging in the nick of timeas dustit cleared the fugitive had a second taking out one of the armed dealer and a soldier. Before he cloaked hiding. McKenna looked at the wreckage and felt drops of blood seeing his friend he aimed ready for whatever did that, that’s if he wanted to know. The fugitive took that as a threat and jumped but was shot falling in pain as the scared soldier stared “the hell is that?” The hunter eyes opened but McKenna hit the creature with it’s own helmet knocking it out. Putting the helmet in his bage he turned to see helicopter light and armed men as a tall thin man walked out smiling “you managed to survive lucky you cuff him and take our hunter friend to the lab” McKenna stared “what you gonna do to it?” He smiled “you saw nothing got it gonna examine you and well you are valuable so” he smacked his cheek gently.</p><p>Alexa woke up to her grandmother for the fifth time talking to the top of the tree, alexa believe a couple times what the hunter was species were coming down, and her mother saw one who could have been injured. The first night he stayed in the tree cloaked and her grandmother walked out talking “you gonna catch a cold dress like that son” alexa cameout “grandma who you catching with and she’d turn “the tall creature in the tree won’t come down it’s dangerous up there I know he’s there i saw his eyes glow” alexa would squint and noticed it “come it’s not safe”<br/>
After that it was constant she’d live food and water “drink up and finish your meal” but alexa thought they’d kill her one day till the plate was returned at the front of the door. Her mother was more scared thinking she’s luring animals. Another time alexa’s mother had doctors camee to put her in a home only to hear her cry and a loud foar scaring the men. After that her grandmother would say “see he doesn’t like that i talk to him a lot he’s hunting sometimes i smell the blood on his weapons” she’d puther to bed and alexa would check on her daughter seeing the infant watch the window at times. Her husband left her long ago when she couldn’t get use to a good sleep. Things triggered memories of that day snow,laser lights. She was sick of agent’s calling her she hid the spear the older hunter gave her. They’d say they found the makeshift spear she used. Question what motives it had, she’d say “i assume i passed the rite of passage as one of them..no they don’t come to visit and my grandmother is sick”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The hunt for human hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the soldiers mocked McKenna for why he was in the looney bin, the outcry of military men dying left and right made it clear, he was right. The soldier saw it as a means to stop him as they stole a van nearly hitting casey, “wait i need that alien alive!” The group laughed “alright lady!” 
The fugitive knew the bounty hunter would be here soon finding vehicles to hitch a ride on he focused “must find the sister of my grandfather’s clan”
Alexa occupied her time, hating therapy the constant question of the burn mark on her face. She sat touching the mark “i wonder if the hunter was buried?”  She laughed thinking how scared she was till he came, she fed off his strength they were a temporary team, yet he gave his life and she didn’t want him dying alone it was her way in saying thanks. What weyland tried to accomplish cost him everyone’s life, but would the outcome be the same if some other not so ready country were to discover it? But at least alexa could say she had friends in far places. Some who must be in the clan would occasionally watch her on trees they’d leave the mask on her face..when her daughter was born I assume they got word they were bold and entered shori’s room laying small animal bones around her crib on camera shori was never afraid and occasionally a leader would pick her up but the sound it made was not loud for the infant cood more interested in his dreadlock hair, alexa husband split and it seems the hunters took it as a village to raise a child, she dread when she gets older speaking be the difficult part. She chuckled lightly well she has large uncles huh. Entering shori’s room she lifted the child “looking at the window again “is one out there you see?”

The fugitive hunter proceeded he heard a story about a hunter who chose to stay on earth, his reasons unknown, but he’d be the one close to the human blooded woman,  the van finally parked as he took it as a destination stop got out unseen. Knowing the abomination was tracking him it didn’t need a biomask and armor was built into its body. Not to mention the crazy human with a fascination about him was trying to find him, but they assumed he’d not fully translate what they said “yuatja males with female humans? Sure they are built like us but certain can’t satisfy a male yuatja especially back from a long hunt, humans frame is soft” but he remembered feeling funny on the table begore his rampage and how his loincloth was open pausing than shook his head. But he did hear a cry walking to it he heard “they made me it hurts please forgive me”
The fugitive hunter shook his head, but continued  </p>
<p>McKenna’s crazy group made shelter in a motel “so we find the Rastafarian alien and what?” McKenna stared “i say kill it” casey stared “no there’s secret in his dna and I’m curious” one laughed “like what?” She turned “it had a bit of human dna” McKenna spoke first and blunt..you mean some female human fucked one and he popped out? Sorry ma’am can someone say extreme c section” the group laughed as she pouted “well the group you escaped apparently wanted to  see and had some poor girl um banging it while asleep”  they stared “so wrong” as report came in of a  crash that killed the drive leaving a mutilated body in the back “our friend is at it” Nebraska said “let’s go” the group ran out <br/>The fugitive hunter stared seeing a house in isolation “brave one” he ran as he saw a tree and a hunter peer snarling as the other hunter revealed himself “brother...a clan went crazy turning us into abomination, I brought the device maybe brave can help give earth a fight to reserve our tradition our honor”  he stared “she is a mother now she has a suckling we go to her when elder one is sleeping”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As night fell the hunters watched as alexa placed shori to sleep the fugitive saw the small trophies “your offering?” He nod “to assure she will be a strong huntress, her mate was weak, no honor” he stared “where is he?” The hunter stared “dead humans have little restraint with opposite sex, i skinned him he put infant in danger, I’ve watched the infant” he walked up and tapped her window, scaring alexa “i knew it he’s been here forever” she stared gesturing outside. Alexa ran to the front than went to the back “how long have you two been here?” The older hunter stared “since shori’s birth..I followed studying but guarding you are yuatja just smaller, you are sister marked warrior” she smiled, “now we got this out the way, um why is he here” pointing to the fugitive hunter, the fugitive hunter stared “you have proven to fight a queen but our ways are being destroyed by other clans who wish to upgrade themselves and take over this planet it’s dishonorable destroying traditions” 
He handed her a device “this even the field our tech for your hands. The suit was like the yuatja’s armor with helmet shaped to her face, alexa now supported the braids .The upgrade might be here already I fear my time is up” alexa stared “no I won’t let some big brute bully you” she pressed the device as it unfounded stepping in it “interesting she step out “i must get the spear” running inside shori woke crying the fugitive looked in the window and entered making clicking sound shori stared as he figured human infants are like sucklings he picked her up raising her up and down as she giggled placing her in his arm he rocked her seeing she was asleep “I’ll be a great father to my own one day”
Going outside alexa stared entering the device “i’m ready “
The three ventured out.

McKenna stared as reports of electronic interference were hitting the town “think it’s him or it?” Nebraska asked as casey stared “has to be” the upgrade yuatja walked out “i i know he’s here”  soon police arrived trying to stop the behemoth “what the hell?” One yelled shooting the hunter who  easily disposed of them blowing their cars in the process as he walked away spitting toward the cops laughing the fugitive hunter stared “he’s here and those humans who is after me as well” alexa stared “we can get them to help”the older hunter nod as they charged McKenna swerved and noticed them “shit three of those things one looks kinda short?” Casey noticed as alexa waved her hand to stop Nebraska stared “hell its doing?” McKenna stared “must want to communicate?
 He stopped as they got out “can... you.....understand....us?” Alexa stared “yeah I’m human” revealing her face “I’m with his clan long story, they say a bigger hunter is coming and we need a plan to stop him.
McKenna stared “if we can get an army and trick him find an weak spot?” The hunter stared “h will be ready we must be smart on this” a light beamed as the remaining stargazer team appears “well we do have their weapons perhaps bygone be bygone and get big boy out of earth. </p>
<p>The older hunger looks up ready to strike his spear tightly in hand McKenna was more at awe with how these created the human woman seeing she was have his size. The chopper touched down with military and the head walking out. He stopped seeing the fugitive hunter “so you survived too bad my other men had thanks to you” the fugitive snarled to outsiders the clicking with cackling sound was strange but alexa stopped him as the elder walked up towering the cocky leader his translator going “you humans are mere child’s play to us you throw tanturm like a suckling too much noise..you forget the old ways for the easy route i am more experienced in your ways than he..you take but forget we bite harder don’t ever think kidnapping our Youngblood won’t hold consequences” alexa watched the fugitive glance “stuck me with a needle and that one not sure why she showed me her body not good looking” the woman looked up “what?!”  Nebraska laughed “damn he called her ugly” casey stared “shut up” the elder hunter stood outside looking at the sky as he sat cross legged, alexa walking out placing a hand on his shoulder “you miss the thrill of the hunt?” He nods “one day i must pass on my title and you are part of my clan” she smiled li’m honored but I am from earth this is my jungle..besides you sound like you are ready to die?” He nods “to protect who and what i call family....yes I would” she sat as both unknowning mckenna listening in “Well my daughter is not ready to have her guardian die”</p>
<p>The elder turned “perhaps littoe sora will learn to hunt like us” alexa looks up at the sky the upgraded hunger stalked his hunter dogs yet to pick up on hiis trail annoyed he stood among alexa’s house and thought “soft meat who became hunter? Interesting” he walked slowly to the house standing near the back seeing the cbild “a suckling scanning he noticed yuatja offerings “an elit hunter here?” He tore the window out picking up the child he immediately knew what to do “th female humans weakness the next of kin”</p>
<p>Running away the upgrade snarled setting his own plan at work going to his ship he transmitted coordinates to where he would be “come get the suckling i have her and what i want is the device taken from us!” It roared in a language only the two hunters knew</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dishonored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elder hunter stared  as mckenna ran hearing the roar, alexa turns her attention away from the fugitive who both were sparring and spoke “what is it?” The elder turns “he has sora she is captive unless we either submit to a new era or die” alexa ran up as the elder stopped her “no we must be smart about this”</p><p>Sora kept near the escape pod the  bounty hunters’s hounds guarded the infantas he walked up “strange little thing.. do not eat that or i will end you” The child stared reaching for him “surprisingly you don’t find me scary than this confirms that your mother encountered us Maybe before Worked....” he stared “well you must be the human who became a blooded for killing a xenomorph queen”  He bellows on laughter “two stones i’ll be turnin, she’d make a fine catch of the night”</p><p>The elder hunter spoke with the fugitive who stared “the upgraded will try to kill the child he’s clan are full of dishonorable warriors most the female left them” the older hunter nod Still looking at the human goons “do they know anything about the artillery the being uses?” He shrugged “no i know they better be prepared not the city or jungle hunter they’ve encountered in past” the elder walked up and pressed his translator “warrior men and women this hunter won’t go down quick everything he is was to improve the ways of a hunt instead the thrill of a challenge these hunters prefer the easy way to get things done, but what they make easy they forget in fight using his weapons against him may work but our weapons is still just as powerful my ship is still around and i have some hunters aboard who chose to stay creating their own clan here it’s one thing to modify our breathing to make it comfortable to hunt but never to gain the upper hand” he began to walk as alexa followed “come on they rarely gesture to move if an elder walks you simply follow” McKenna nods running with the others joining. In the out skirts the elder pressed his de cloaking device as a massaive ship appeared soon two hunter and a female appeared as they bowed “you came back sir, we just arrived from scouting no..humans” they stared at mckenna and the others spears raised “stand down child” nebraska stared “wait they are children?” The elder stared as alexa shook “they are teenagers that’s shanti and baku that’s their father the mother is with the child..un infant” alexa walked in the ship Coyle  crackled a joke about the teens bein* the size of adults. Inside he saw others practicing and a female watching as she saw alexa getting up “shori is not with you” Alexa stared down “ the upgrade has her as ransom he knows the elder will come and bring the fugitive with him” the huntress “you never put your head down a mother endures strength and we will take victory never throw weakness in your mind” alexa looks up “yes huntress” the taller huntress got up coyle noticed “damn that’s a lot of women the fugitive stared “no she wouldn’t do you, females are stronger in hear they throw us around some men almost die, never piss women off” coyle stared “I thought earth girls were mean i’m sorry for you guys”</p><p>At the upgrade’s ship:</p><p>The upgraded hunter snarled looking at the child “so you have intergalactic family? How fortunate you are it seems you understand what I say” shori showed no fear of him reaching smiling the upgrade rolled his eyes as he got a signal “i have discovered the clan who vanished is actually on earth, with the human blooded woman alexa, i have her offspring i will run some test on it” he took a needle and was more shocked “green like ours, impossible our species  can not reproduce with humans  Unless” he went in hacking into military information “interesting you aren’t in military base medical care which means they  are working with my people” he snarled Picking the child up “time for them to join me or die and you little suckling will assist in that” he ran cloaking out of sight. </p><p>The elder watched as his crew armored up some eyeing the humans whispering “what if they turn on us?” The elder turned “they won’t the6 know what would happen”  the huntress stood “i’ll join this fight shori is like my own and I dare not let some abomination kill her” alexa looks at shanti “please i will get her back a mother risk life for their child if i die, I know she has a bigger family who’d watch and welcome her”  coyle stared “here I thought they were murdering savages” the fugitive walking passed slapping the back of his head “shit man that hurts lucky you eight feet tall” Traeger ran up “hey i got men and the6 said something going down at one of our faculty could be big boy” the elder hunter turns as soldiers walked in each going to a hunter , who all snarled when on reached for their aankle..alexa turns “what the hell are you doing they could stomp you to death” treager stared “it’s so we won’t accidentally hit you all fighting” the soldier clamped the brace on as they all glowed. The elder stared “I don’t believe you” alexa walked up as treager smiled “its also so if you go back home we’d know where you are from but i’m lying it’s to keep you here” the elder snarled soldiers pointed their weapons “we don’t take kindly to being enslaved the upgraded is clearly different than us a child could see that, but make no mistake harm my people and you better say farewell to your head human”</p><p>The group got ready each was paired with a hunter mckenna turned to his “you  good?” He hit his chest “hey we are at our spot Nebraska and a female hunter stood ready “same we got traps up”  shaking his head, coyle radioed “me and the girl ready” the fugitive thumped his head “guy sorry” alexa spoke “me and elder are ready as bait” the two  stood as the elder roared  a challenge, the upgrade appears with the child “all these years you been here guiding a human woman, do you have a thing for her...the small creature has yuatja blood!” The elder snarles “she is my clan, alexa is blooded she bares our mark my son fought by her side..i honor what she did..her child is of our clan. You forget tradition!”  The upgrade took shori “you want this creature than you will die trying to take her!” Alexa walked up “i’m sick of you”  she ran as a hunter jumped wristblade to his throat the upgrade roared as the hunger grabbed shori and ran treager yelled “engae now!”  Soon each them appears shooting as the upgrade snarled attacking a soldier, the yuatja with shori kept going wanting to fight but the child was important finding his way back on the elder’s ship “i have her” the huntress got up taking shori who smiled “oh you remember” the hunter went back to fighting. The amount of damage both sides took</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The satisfaction of fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elder’s mate sat pacing as shori and her own infant slept, she thought of the story between two hunters and yuntress who were killed when humans. She is a strong hunter but even in an unsure moment losing a mate is worse than anything especially when they leave younglings behind. She looked at shori worried if her own mother is caught she’d be alone samira she remembered alexa called her and how she reminded her of her sister who passed “i will take on responsiblity of raising shori if that happens. She will be taught how to survive, hunt her mother’s sacrifice, knowing males would reticule her for being human with yuatja’s blood because of a sickness. She is the first being of both world. She pondered how the battle was going and if her mate was still fighting. The Youngblood fighting with her teacher.</p><p>During the battle the hunter and his students fought some fell from the upgrade attack a soldier near fired keeping it from killing the hunter til another fired a dart at the extremely large hunter, forcing him to turn and charge at him. The soldier ran “hey stay with me...” he notice “shit you’re a female..can you move?” The young huntress tapped “ok I’m gonna take you somewhere safe”  he dragged her “agh heavy aren’t you guys out of sight he pulled a medical equipment, and began dressing her wound “stay here ok the stitches will pull if you move” he figured she could be a kid or something looking back “i’m sure you are someone’s kid just want you to survive to go back, besides i got kids so” another hunter noticed running gesturing “i protect you for helping sister” he nod “let’s put down that abomination”  the soldier nod as the ran the upgrade nearly took out men on both sides as The hunter fired a plasma gun at the behemoth’s leg seeing blood and chunks of flesh pull out the upgrade’s leg</p><p>The upgrade howled the elder studied the creatures movement as he  fired on the leg “weak point”  alexa threw her spear as the metal pierced his skin, he charged his talon  swiped slitting alexa’s throat as she fell back the elder turns “sister!” Mckenna threw a grenade the elder caught it pulling the pin and shoved it in his mouth pushing off, the fugitive pulled alexa as everyone ran took cover. The gargle of the large hunter soon it blew green blood splattered. The elder got up running to alexa “who struggled to breathe the fugitive stared up as she smiled before dying. Every yuatja roared in unison for alexa “we bury her” looking at treager “this is our people more than intellectual savages we do mourn our own and alexa though human she is yuatja”. The group carried the injured and wounded, the elder’s wife samira got up “it was successful?” He nod as she saw alexa “no” he stared touching head “i hope your death was honorable we shaol never forget and shori will hear your praise”</p><p>Treager stood thinking “maybe you all could assist us we offer freedom to hunt” the elder stared “no we will come and go as please humans off my ship shori comes to our home” a soldier stared at the huntress he helped “you take care” he walked away as mckenna ran hearing the engine roared activating as the ship levitated and sped away samira saw shori wake crying as she lifted cradling her</p><p>Shori looked up with samira’s calm face “your mother will be laid with all yuatja’s one has come back wounded a ceremonial ritual will be held her name on the fallen hunters” the elder hunter turned “all who don’t belong on this ship leave or you will be prisoned on our planet and executed for boarding this ship!”  The soldiers walked out as hunters lined up saluting treager stared “shit never got to take a weapon well one day they’ll come back and i will be ready to capture it again”</p><p>
The ship sped off into the sky vanishing from sight, on board alexa’s body played on a burial alter as the took turns touching the body for honor The elder had her spear “this will be shori’s one day” as he turned to leave shori soon will have her own journey as a hunter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>